minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 11: Blood Party
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 10: Wasteland Canine Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 11: Bloody Terrain ~ "Hmm? Nothing special today… just kidding! It's party time, and then it's after party time!"-Cherry the Party Girl ... "Who are you, intruder!?" The man who was obviously the king, with his crown and royal red cape. Drake lowered his rifle. "Guys?" he asked. "How did you even get in here? I almost shot you in the face!" "We came to find you Drake." I said. "You left us, and didn't give us a clue as to what the heck happened last night, or what you were doing." Drake sighed, lifting his boney hand to rub his temple. "False alarm everyone." he said. "They're with me." The gaurds lowered their bloody pistols, which I knew were called "The Undertaker" of all names. "You know these people?" asked the king. "Friends you can say." Drake said. "Though in my opinion you should've never followed me." "Well in any case..." the king's son began. "... any friend of Drake Starlight is a friend of ours."Charlie, myself, and Terra all gave Drake the same bemused look. "I'm sorry, did you say Drake... STARLIGHT?" I asked. "Yeah, that was inevidable I suppose." Drake said. "Hope Starlight was my... mother." "WHAT!" we all screamed at once. Drake chuckled nervously. "Heheh... listen, we can skip all the drama and have seat, what do ya say?" I wasn't going to have it. "Oh no, we aren't avoiding this topic so easily." I said. "I find myself wanting to stop this before it gets out of hand." the King said, then smirked. "On the other hand however, I really want to see where this goes." ... Me and Drake began to bicker about why Drake failed to inform us about who his own mother was. "Well what about your mom?" he asked. "You never told me who she was." I crossed my arms, and arched a brow. "You really don't want to get into the concept of Mineshaft moms." I said. "Nope, now I'm interested." he responded. "Oh please." I said. "In Mineshaft 8, the moms were a disaster to handle. Usually control freaks. The fathers were practically a joke. Wimps waiting to be punched in the face." "What about you?" he asked. "Well you turned out alright, didn't you?" "Well I never got into a relationship." I responded. "And I'd like to keep it that way." "What are we even talking about at this point?" Charlie asked. "Who knows." Drake said. "I just have one question." I said. "This is for real, right? Your very own mother was the President of Sky Terraria?" "Yup!" "Okay! I was just making sure I wasn't going insane." "Haha! You are insane!" "Guilty as charge. Come here, man!" We gave a friendly hug, and we heard the king laughing and clapping his hands. "Y-you people are too comical." he said. "What can I say?" Drake replied, grinning from ear to ear, if he had any. "I run with a bunch o' nuts." ... Soon, introductions came, and we learned that the king was known to most of hso subjects as King Ferris, and his son was Prince Theo. Apparently, Drake and the Prince were getting married in a few days. "Must be nice to fall in love with royalty." Terra said. "I didn't know you could even have same sex relations with royalty." I replied. "Well I've yet to see a written law about it." King Ferris stated. "Besides, I think there are enough vampire children in this entire kingdom to rule the nations." If I had raised my Creepa Cola any further to my mouth, I would have done a spit take. "Vampires?" I asked suprised. "Why yes." he explained. "Many of us in this kingdom are vampires. And even the ones who aren't still drink the blood water." That confirmed my suspiciouns that vampires were actually real. "So are you like... immortal beings or something?" Charlie asked. "Why yes." King Ferris said. "Only few things can kill us. Other vampires for example. Or a stake gun." "What about Garlic?" Terra asked. "Oh no, we just don't like it. It does horrible things to our digestive system." he explained. "I suppose decapitation works as well. We can regenerate small wounds, however, we can now regrow limbs." "Wait a minute." I said. "If all this can kill you... why are you telling us?" "Because..." the king said, smiling, leaning in close. "... We can't have secrets among friends now can we?" He then laughed. I then thought of another thing. "Can you... you know... control someone's mind?" I asked. He looked thoughtful a moment. "Only vampires with higher skill can do such a thing." he explained. "For example my son and I. Except it's not exactly mind control. The mind stays consious, however, we are able to manipulate the body. We can even make a man's heart stop if we wanted to." I nodded, now feeling suddenly inferior to these... vampires. "I just had one more question." I said. "Is there anywhere in the kingdom that os off limits?" The king looked thoughtful. "Well... I wouldn't say it is off limits, but I would highly suggest that no one enter the statue gardens." he said. Terra looked confused, but I knew exactly why. "Statue gardens?" Terra asked. "Medusa..." I answered, with a gulp. "Indeed." the king said, solemnly. ... We talked a bit about our adventures through the wasteland, and came up with an interesting topic. "Hey Terra." I said. "You hadn't told us much about your time before you met us. You should tell us." Terra immediately became uncomfortable. "Well... there isn't really much to say." she replied. "Come on, you'd have to tell us eventually." Drake said. "Well..." she began. "Before I joined the Enclave, they found me as a child in Mineshaft 111." "You're from a Mineshaft?" I asked. This just became even more interesting. "Yes." she said. "I was... frozen. Apparently, Terra-Tech was experimenting with prolonged cryostasis. Me and my mother... we were the only ones that made it out alive. The others... they were frozen to death." "Who was your mother?" Charlie asked. "That's another suprise." she said. "And don't give me the same lecture you gave Drake... but my mother was Angelica Redwind. My father was Jade Redwind." The table went silent. Terra was giving us the "Question me about it, and I'll gut you with a poison knife" look. "My father didn't follow us to the Mineshaft. Mother said he had a duty, but... I knew she was broken up inside as well. My mother died when a group of Lunatic Brotherhood soldiers from Elder Maxson's division attacked us. I can't believe it. The man begrudges ghouls, super mutants, skeletons, and synths, calling them 'abominations'. But he has no problem with having Lunatics in his division." "I believe there is a reason for that." King Ferris stated. "There is?" I asked. "It was... a long time ago." he said. "Arthur Maxson was raised by Lunatics before the war. As a child, he lived around Lunatics. He never knew his real parents, or so rumor is told." "Wait, are you saying Maxson is that old?" Terra asked. "Of course." Ferris said. "Maxson is the Lunatic Cultist. He is now a human/lunatic hybrid. The Moon Lord had granted him such an honor. When the Lunatics and the undead weren't enough, he began to turn the Brotherhood of Steel against their leaders, and he created his own cult of humans. The Children of Cthulhu." That almost sounded familiar. "The Children of Cthulhu were the people who betray their own to be ruled under the glow of the Moon Lord." "How did that happen?" I asked. "A man named Jacob drove a certain group of people towards Maxson's cult." Ferris said. I immediately became much more interested than before. "Jacob?" I asked. "The same Jacob who was the Guide of Terraria?" Ferris smiled. "That's the one." he said. "He's been looking at so many of those memory mirrors of him." Drake said. "It's a good habit to get into." Ferris said. "Memory mirrors can help piece together the catostrophic stories of the past." "I couldn't agree more." I said. "Helps me get a better picture about what happened, and how it happened." ... It was good to talk with someone who had known about Jacob. King Ferris and Prince Theo had invited us to the upcoming blood party. It's not as bad as it sounds. From what we were told, it was called that only for the decor. The a blood party was hosted in Crimson Castle every month. People would dress fancy, and some would drink something called Creepa Cola Blood, which consisted of real natural blood. There is a reason it is called natural blood. It is simply because it is not the blood of a living organism, but the blood of the terrain itself. The blood of nature. When the earth bleeds in a specific area of land, we call it crimson for obvious reason. When an area of land is full of corruption, it is simply the decayed skin of the earth. But we don't call it that, we call it corruption. Why? Because whatever it touches simply becomes evil. Pure earth, where everything is green, is simply pure, healthy land. Hollowed areas of land, in which today there are few places, is the rebirth of corrupted land. It is known as... not necessarily restoration, but resurection. There is no good, no evil, no sin. Simply anew. ... "So how come the Crimson Kingdom is in Terraria instead of Crimsonia?" I asked Prince Theo. "Ah." he said. "You see, there has been a... disturbance... in Crimsonia. You see, a gang of raiders emerged from Mineshaft 27 fifteen years ago. They took the entire region unfortunately. Soon they've began killing vampires left and right, slaughtering them, enslaving them, and torturing. They've even been wiping out any raider gangs that didn't join them. Settlements, and caravan companies were either wiped out, or forced into submission. Those who have complied, well... they're all under the terrible rein of a man Mineshaft dweller named Lucky, who had taken my father's throne." If I wasn't out in the wasteland this long, I would've laughed at a name like that. But I didn't. The problem sounded way too fearsome to laugh at. "Isn't there any way to take it back?" I asked. "I'm afraid not." Theo said sadly. "However, we have been sensing scouts back to Crimsonia to liberate any refugees, and direct them here to the Crimson Kingdom. The only problem is, Lu... King Lucky, has noticed this, and we fear he is going to figure out how to find our Sanctuary, and destroy it. He is tyrant, and I fear he still wants murder my father." "Wait, you called him... king." I said. "Yes." he answered. "As I said, he's taken my father's throne. That is why my father had lead us here. He wishes us safe from tyranny." I began to wander just how dangerous these raiders were. I decided I definitely wasn't going to Crimsonia any time soon. We were shown to our quarters, and we got settled in. The wedding would be in three days, the party was tonight. After putting our things down, we headed back into town to buy some fancy cloths. I of course kept my bag with with me. I carried all of our bottlecaps. ... We stopped by a merchant store named Fur Ball, and we were greeted by a... talking cat. "Afternoon." he started. I blinked, looking behind him to see if it was some weird vantriloquism or something. It wasn't. "Yes, I'm a cat, yes, I can talk, and yes, I can and will claw your eyes out." He then smiled creepily. "No, I do not give discounts, and yeah, I may or may not rob you of every last coin and bottlecap you have." Rosie growled at the strange cat. "No pets allowed either. Unless it's a cat." I asked Rosie to wait outside. She growled again, but obeyed. The cat grinned again. "Anyways, I'm Mr. Whicket. what can I do for ya?" "We're just... looking for cloths." I said. "What'cha lookin' for? Wasteland leathers?" he laughed. "I mean it looks like your thing." "Actaually, we're looking party outfits." Charlie answered. "Alright, I gotcha." Mr. Whicket told us. "Wait right there. I got so ething perfect." He jumped off the counter and into the next room. He came with four dresses, and one blue tuxedo. "I think you're confused." Terra said. "There are four guys here." The cat grinned. "I know." I face palmed. "I think we can look for ourselves." I said. "Fine." Mr. Whicket said, as he began licking his paw. "It was just a joke." ... I tried on a purple tuxedo, a red bow tie, and a purple mask. It didn't seem to impress anyone, but I liked it, and I've decided I was going to wear it to the party. Terra came out of the dressing room wearing a yellow dress. "How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose. "Like a walking banana." I said, unamused. "How do you know what a banana looks like?" she asked. "I was born in a Mineshaft." I said with a "duh" look on my face. "How do you know what a banana looks like?" "I don't!" she said. I chuckled. Drake came out with a nice black tuxedo, with a long tie. "What do you think?" he asked. "I think..." I said. "... it would look a lot better with a brown hat." Drake grimaced. "A brown hat?" "Yeah." I said. "I'm not going to wear brown on black." he stated. "I'd look rediculous." "No, he's right." Terra said. "You need a brown hat." "No." Drake said. "Why not?" I asked. "Are you afraid of the color brown?" "No, I'm not afraid of the color, I just don't like it." Drake answered, walking away. I shouted across the room "I bet you've been pickin' up too much brahmin poo!" Terra burst into laughter. "You're sick!" Drake yelled back at us. Terra and I couldn't stop laughing. Mr. Whicket groaned. "Tourists." Charon came out wearing a glowing pink tux and top hat, and a cane. It was fitting for a ghoul. Charlie was wearing the same thing as Drake, but with a top hat. "Lookin' good." I said. ... "14 platinum!?" I shouted. "Includes your fees." the cat said. "Stepping on my floor, trying on multiple sets of cloths, talking to me..." "Seriously!" I yelled. "I'm getting billed for walking!?" "And that's two more platinum caps for arguing with the storekeep." he said, smirking. This cat has the most devious smile in the wasteland, I thought I would die, then and there, just by looking at him. "How about ten platinum, and I'll throw in some terra cakes." I bargained. "Ew." he said, grimacing. "What, they're delicious." I said. "No they're not." he said. "They taste like mole rat." "No offence, but aren't you a cat?" Terra said. "Rodents stopped tasting good when you people started your whole nuclear warfare thing." "Okay, how about some radstag hide?" I said. "Do you have any brahmin hide?" he asked. "I'll be willing to take two platinum off for each." "Sure. I have like five of 'em." I said. "Alright, that'll be... 6 platinum." he said. "I just like brahmin hide over radstag 'cause it's thicker." We then paid for our cloths, and I put them in my bag. "By the way, I lots of cool junk and weapons in stock if you wanna buy some." I shot him a warning look. "Just sayin'." ... We made it too the Blood Party just on time. Every was dressed up in such fancy attire. "Is it weird I'm the only woman in our group?" Terra asked. "No, why?" I asked. "Just feels like it." she said. "Don't worry." Drake said. "You're not out of place yet." The music was not as formal as I imagined it to be. It was something of the electric variety, with a rocking DJ, and everything. Everyone, even humans were drinking Creepa Cola Blood. I picked up a glass of the stuff. It was a bright crimson glow coming from it. I forced the cap off, and began lifting it to my mouth. "You aren't really going to drink that, right?" Terra asked. I shrugged. "Everyone else is." I stated. "I bet it's not as bad as it looks." I took a slurp. It was a very... interesting taste to say the least. It was okay. It tasted a mix of Creepa Cola, cranberry juice, and strawberry lemonade. It wasn't as good as Creepa Cola Orange, but it was just close. I took another gulp of the stuff. I was hit with a burst of flavor. Terra took the bottle from me, and took a slurp of her own. Then another. It was more unsanitary than anything I've ever done. "I thought you were the health expert in the group!" ... I joined a few dances, and then took a break at a small round table, drinking a Creepa Cola Blood. King Ferris came up to me with a drink of his own. "How's the Creepa break?" he asked. "I'm okay." I said. "I've actually been thinking a lot about Jacob. Something about him bothers me. I just can't get him out of my mind." "Ah yes. He has been on my mind lately as well, even before you had come." "What do you know about Jacob? Why do I feel like I have to pursue his past?" "Jacob was a bad man. It was as if he wanted everything to happen." I sat there, thinking a moment. It didn't sound right. What was it all for? Unless... "Do you think Jacob knew the world would end anyway?" I asked. "No one knows what went on inside that man's head." King Ferris replied. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers